Shut Up and Dance With Me
by UngroundableDaywalker
Summary: I was tired of being "The Human" ...so I became a monster. Well, on the outside, at least.
1. Chapter 1

_Written in first person view, so you can think of the human as anyone you like. You, Frisk, Chara, an OC... anyone._

~

Being "The Human" in a world of monsters has its perks.

There's... well, there's... 

... 

I sigh, as I can't think of anything at the moment. Monsters are still unfamiliar with my kind, even though they have encountered plenty of other humans before. The first time I met the majority of them, was in battles where they were trying to kill me. So yeah, good times. Catching the stares and whispers from monsters around town who have yet to meet me or get to know "The Human" always make going out to eat or shop a pleasure. And the fact that there aren't any houses available for sale or even for rent down here, so I'm stuck living in a tiny, cramped hotel room, is a big bonus.

I did end up making lots of friends here during my stay... eventually. There's Undyne for instance. She's loud and crazy and always up for an adventure! There's her girlfriend Alphys, too. I like geeking out with her on occasion. And there's Papyrus, too... who for the life of him can't remember my name, poor guy, so just calls me "Human" most of the time, hoping I won't notice. If I can remember a name like "Papyrus," surely he can remember my simple enough name. But, what he lacks in social skills, he makes up for in charm. He always knows how to bring a smile to anyone's face, whether it's from being an unintentional goofball or being a complete sweetheart. His brother is pretty cool, too. And Grillby is a good listener, although he's not much one for talking.

But, no matter how hard I try to fit in, it always feels like I'm on the outside. Like I'll never genuinely be one of them… like I'll always be a puzzle piece that doesn't quite fit into place but is jammed in there anyway. 

Just once, I would like to really fit in, to truly be a part of everything and everyone around me, and blend in. To be the finishing piece to the puzzle around me.

With enough determination, I can do just that tonight. I have been working on this all week. Down at the garbage dump, waist high in what I can only hope is muddy water, literally getting my hands dirty digging through countless piles of stuff, I have found several things that will prove to be helpful in my mission:

Some body paint. A raggedy old wig. A mask.

Yeah, I scored big time in the luck department. I had been down there with Alphys one day looking for more anime dvds, when I had come across the body paint, and the idea hit me like a brick falling from the water above.

 _I can disguise myself._

So, I have been coming back by myself every day this week to look for other helpful items, and I think I have enough to do the job. Mettaton is hosting a "No Longer A Square-Dance Party" tonight, turning the lobby of his resort into a dance. It will be complete with music; a dance floor, which oddly resembles the colored tile puzzle; entertainment, which of course will be himself; a bar, catered by Grillby; and nearly every monster in attendance. But, I mean of course, no one asked me to go. Not that I expected anyone to.

As a human, I am not going; as a monster, I am.

 _The body paint._

The dance is in two hours. I'm sitting alone in my hotel room that serves as my home now, with all my materials spread out on my small bed, about to don myself in monster attire for the evening. I have only told one person about my plan- Undyne. She is one of my closest friends, and I can count on her to keep my secret, and to help me out if something goes horribly wrong. With my finished look in mind, I pick up the bottle of body paint. It is a shiny dark green color, and I notice how it glistens against my skin as I apply it down my right arm. It feels cold and sticky, but I quickly adjust to the sensation and continue applying it with the brush until my whole arm is covered. It only takes a few seconds to dry, and then I maneuver my arm around in the light, watching the shades of green sparkle subtly.

It took about an hour to cover my whole body in the stuff, and I'm glad I gave myself enough time to get ready. I walk over to the only mirror in this place, a small bathroom mirror. The green face that pops into view where my reflection is supposed to be, startles me at first. I chuckle at my own self, and look myself over as best as I can. I've impressed myself by not missing any spots and blending the color well on my skin. I shrug, and head back to the bed to finish the rest of my look.

 _The wig._

It's a long black-haired wig that took three washes to get all of the mud and gunk out of, and is now stringy and damaged. I grab the scissors off the bed, and do my best to salvage it, cutting the tangled mess of hair into a descent-looking short bob. _Not too shabby_ , I congratulate myself on the finished product. I place it on my head, and adjust it to my liking.

 _The clothes._

I didn't want anyone to recognize me in clothes I've worn before, so I bought a new dress for the occasion: a simple black backless dress. I step into it and drag it up until it rests on my shoulders and hangs down to my mid-thigh.

 _The mask._

It is basically just fancy glasses with dark lenses and some decorative feathers that manage to hide some of my face. It gets the job done.

I go to the mirror for one last look over myself, making sure my wig and glasses are adjusted correctly on my face. My green colored skin almost glows in the direct light, my black wig and dress go nicely together, and even my glasses seem to tie the look together.

Granted, I don't look normal. I look pretty weird. But, I've seen some very strange looking monsters, so I should blend in quite nicely.

With a deep breath, I grab my clutch bag and beat-up sneakers, and head out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I can hear and even _feel_ the beat of the music long before MTT Resort fades into my view. As soon as it does, I'm instantly second-guessing my plan. _There is no way this can actually work... right? And even if it does, no one knows me, so I will still be alone... I'm so stupid to think this could ever work..._ The doubts crowd my mind more with every step I take toward the brightly lit attraction scene. The music's beat is getting stronger, and it's almost as strong as my heart rate as I get ever closer to the entrance. Two royal guardsmen stand on either side of the door, and I start to worry that, since they don't know me, I might be stopped or searched or questioned or something. But, the relieving realization strikes my mind, that there are so many monsters down here, and several different regions harboring all types of monsters, that surely no one person can know _every single_ monster in existence... The idea ponders in my head and adds some comfort, as I move to the back of a steadily moving line of people entering the doorway. The guardsmen seem very disinterested in the guests making their way between the two of them, and instead seem more interested in each other. I try not to tense suspiciously as it's my turn to walk through. I had insecurely messed with my glasses and wig the entire walk here, and hope I haven't pulled them out of place. I also hope I look like a well put-together monster, and not something like a knock-off version of the Wicked Witch of the West... not that anyone here would get that reference.

Once inside, the first thing that hits me is the brightness of the lights shining on the dance floor, in the dead center of the room. It makes the booths and walking areas around it seem dark by comparison, like being in the shadows. I take a moment to look around and mark important areas in my head before I get lost: the exit (behind me), the bathroom (to my left), and the bar, where you can also order food (at the front of the room, near the stage where Mettaton is prancing around).

A monster I don't recognize catches my attention as she is twirling her way around the crowd, maneuvering expertly, until she approaches me and sways to the beat of the music beside me, smiling and saying "Yeah, there you go!" I realized then that I had begun swaying on my own with the contagious rhythm, and decided to own it, and purposefully dance. I smile back at her and start to mimic her movements, but I have never danced before in public, so I'm not sure how I look. The monster girl appears to pick up on my shyness, and seems to want to help me, so she takes both of my hands and starts to twirl me around with her, now weaving our bodies onto the dance floor through the sea of people. She offers her name with a smile, but the music is so loud that I can't clearly understand her. I smile back and open my mouth to speak, but we are abruptly interrupted by a couple bumping into us with no regard for us being there. "You'll get used to that. They don't mean any harm, it's just really crowded in here," she explains.

That's when the second thing hits me, the smell of alcohol. It's very strong now that I've noticed it. I don't have long to think about it though, before my new... um, friend? is twirling me again through the crowd. She seems to be leading me toward a destination at this point, instead of just mindlessly dancing. Just as I suspected, she leads me toward the bar, stopping while still on the dance floor a good distance away. "That's Grillby," she tells me, and I give a knowing nod. "He's my boyfriend... he just doesn't know it yet!" She giggles and elbows me in a teasing manner. Before I can respond, she throws her arm around my shoulders and starts to sway us again. I happily let her do her thing, and get dragged along for the ride. I'm surprisingly having a very good time! I am finally starting to feel like I am fitting in with the people around me. I breathe a subtle sigh of relief, and look through the blinding crowd of people and spot Undyne across the way, who makes eye contact with me and gives me a friendly smile and nod, with a visibly nervous Alphys by her side, doing her best to get her to loosen up and dance with her. Papyrus is with them too, but looks to be disinterested in dancing, and appears to be talking Undyne's ears off... as usual. I give her a quick thumbs-up to let her know the plan is going great.

My attention is brought back to my friend as the music changes; she changes the way we dance into a suddenly more suggestive position. I hope the uneasiness doesn't show on my face as she turns me around and pulls my back up against her, swaying us slower and more purposefully now. "Don't freak out, but people are starting to notice you."

Of course, I instantly freak out. _Is it obvious I'm not one of them? Does my disguise look ridiculous? It's my dancing, isn't it? It's awful..._

"I said don't freak out! Don't tense up so much, stay calm and do exactly what you're doing..." she responds helpfully, and moves her hands to my hips, guiding me to keep swaying to the beat of this slower song. "I meant _guys_ are starting to notice you... both of us!" She winked. Oh! I've always been oblivious to that sort of thing. It just makes me all the more nervous.

I try to ignore it and get more into it and try to relax, grooving to the music against her, her arms wrapped around me as she easily keeps up with my rhythm.

When the song ends, she releases her hold on me, takes me by the hand, and skips off the dance floor, dragging me along with her. I notice we are headed back towards the bar. There are a few customers scattered around the bar in the stools, having a drink or talking among each other.  
We seat ourselves on a couple of empty bar stools, and soon, she is lost in conversation with Grillby, like I'm not even there anymore.

"Hey..." the voice of someone sitting beside me speaks up, capturing my attention, "Havin' fun out there?" It's... Papyrus's brother? I panic for a second, thinking he might have recognized me... but quickly brush the thought aside. He's just striking up a friendly conversation. He turns to fully face me, with his hand still resting on his drink on the bar.

"I'm Sans. I haven't seen you around before..."

I shrug, half smiling back at him. I realize a second later that that was a good move. If he hears me speak, he might recognize my voice. I'd better play it safe and keep quiet.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asks.

I nod, and he waves to the bartender, Grillby, who seems eager to have a distraction from the girl talking his ears off beside us. In a second, two drinks are sliding down the bar towards us.

"So, are you here with someone?"

The question threw me off guard, but I clear my throat to recover. I say nothing and simply shake my head.

He smirks, and it is the cutest thing I have ever seen him do, not that I've ever paid much attention to him before. But now that I am, I notice his voice is enticing me, and there's a small sparkle to his eye sockets... though, it could be because he is interested in me? That thought is quickly overtaken by doubt and insecurity.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He patiently takes a sip of his drink, and I realize that I need to do something to distract him if I'm not going to answer.

Just then, as if on cue, a song starts playing over the loud speakers, coming to my rescue.

 _OH DON'T YOU DARE LOOK BACK  
JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME  
I SAID YOU'RE HOLDING BACK  
SHE SAID SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME  
THIS WOMAN IS MY DESTINY  
SHE SAID OOOH-OOOH  
SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME_

I jump out of my seat and start bouncing to the music, indicating I want to dance to this song. Sans looks at me curiously, with the same amused smirk on his face, and I find it so adorable that I can't look away. I put my finger up to his mouth when the lyrics say "shut up" and take his hand away from his drink, starting to tug him toward me when the lyrics say "dance with me."

He flashes me a big grin, and obediently follows me.


End file.
